Thunder
by aca-avenger
Summary: My brother wouldn't want all of us to be crying on the time, he'd want us to carry on and continue his work at the joke shop. My nephew, Fred, made me realize it.


Thunder

I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

- Thunder, Boys Like Girls

Author's Note: I do not own anything you recognize from any of JK Rowlings work. This is a one shot.

The years after the war were the best of my life but of course my Hogwarts years were great. I knew that after the war people like my brother died for what they believed in and didn't die in vain. I was in pain for a long time afterwards, but my nephew Fred Weasley II changed that. I remember that thunder storm in August when I realized what Fred would have wanted. He would haven't us to go on with our lives, continue the work that he start at the shop, do all the fun things in life, not to stand around crying all the time.

George and Angelina was taking Roxanne to watch a muggle football game for her birthday and Fred truly didn't want to go; he had a very strong disliking for muggle sports, if there was no flying it was completely boring in Fred's mind. Hermione and I said we'd watch Fred for the day. Fred was only a year older than Hugo so they both would have loads to do. Rose on the other hand prefered to read or write the time during the day away.

After supper that evening, Rose went back to her room to do more reading; she was definetely her mother's child. Hugo ran upstairs to get something or other to show Fred. Fred stayed behind sitting patiently at the table, but he seemed to have a sad-like expression on his face.

"What's wrong Fred?," Fred looked up at me, "Is there anything you want to talk to Aunt Hermione and me about?" He got up of his chair and took Rose's empty seat next to me.

"Umm…," Fred went silent, "Uncle Ron can you tell me about Uncle Fred, I would have asked Dad but I know how he gets really uptight and upset talking about him. I knew you and Aunt Hermione would understand, I wanted to know about my uncle because he was important to my Dad and I'm named after him." Fred had been basically talking to his lap the whole time but looked up at me and Hermione with a smile on his face.

My stomache was doing backflips, even if I couldn't. This was the first time to my knowledge my Fred wanted to learn about his uncle. I had been silent for almost a minute, staring out in space, Fred was still looking up at me smiling. I looked at Hermione, she was giving me a "go on tell him" look.

"Well Fred, your Uncle was quite the character. Uncle Fred and your dad had the same sense of humour. He and your dad were very smart about what he did, even if he didn't finish his NEWTs but don't get any ideas," I smiled at Fred who was contently listening, "He was great with coming up with stuff for the shop and was a great businessman. As I said earlier Fred, your uncle was quite funny. There were so many times he and your dad got in trouble for pulling pranks, and some of their jokes were priceless."

"Uncle Ron do you remember any of his jokes?" Fred was quite curious, he reminded me of Fred and George of what they use to be like at his age."

"Well Fred," I let my mind wander back to my times back in Hogwarts. " Well when Uncle Percy became Head Boy, your dad changed the words on his badge from Head Boy to Bighead Boy. Boy, did I ever laugh when he found it and started wining to Nan." Fred started to giggle, he scrunched his nose when he laughed just like Ginny did.

"Tell me more Uncle Ron, he seems like he was so funny" Fred continued to giggle.

"Well when I was in first year, while we were on the platform Aunt Ginny was complaining to Nan that she wanted to go to Hogwarts right now, not the next year, Nan had to tell your dad and Uncle Fred to behave themselve so she told them not to blow up a toilet, the twins said that they had given them a great idea, so they promised Aunt Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat, two weeks later Aunt Ginny's toilet seat arrived at the Burrow and your dad and uncle were grounded for the Christmas holidays." I started to chuckle. I loved to see a smile on Fred's face, or any of my niece's or nephew's for that matter.

Fred was laughing so hard that he almost fell off his chair. "Did they ever pull a joke on any of the teachers at school?" he barely got out before he started laughing again.

I started to remember that day I was writing my OWLs. "Well Fred, your uncle and Dad pulled a great one on Professer Umbridge. I was writing one of my OWLs that day, it was the last day your dad and uncle spent at Hogwarts, they burst through the doors on broomsticks with a WHOLE WACK of fireworks with them, they set them all off and one was shaped like a dragon, we ran Umbridge right down to the grounds, 'til she fell in the lake that is." I started laughing, this was one of the only time's since Fred's death I've been able to talk about him and be happy.

Fred stopped laughing, he just looked up at me, then burst out in laughter again. I could hear Hugo running down the stairs; more than likely to see what all the comotion was about. He turned the corner and there he was with a smile from ear to ear holding is signed Chudley Cannons poster Ginny had got for him last week.

"Fred why are you laughing so hard?" Hugo said while he looked so confused.

"Nothing Hugo. IS THAT A SIGNED CHUDLEY CANNONS POSTER?!" Fred stopped laughing and ran over to Hugo to look at the poster. There was a smile on his face; almost as big as the one he had on his face when he asked me about his Uncle Fred. It surprised me that he had a bigger smile while he was asking about Fred rather than a signed Chudley Cannons poster. "We're going to go play now Uncle Ron."

Hugo started running up the stairs, but Fred ran over to me as I got up from my chair. "Thanks Uncle Ron." He smiled at me with a smile from ear to ear just like Hugo's and gave me a big hug. As he let go he waved, and quickly ran upstairs.

Hermione stopped cleaning the dishes and walked over to me with a smile, I put my arms around her, and as I seen Fred quickly run up the stairs I quietly whispered "No, thank you Fred."

* * *

Second one shot ever, hope you all enjoyed. Please review (:

**-- color in a black-white world**


End file.
